conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Flanker's World
Overview Earth is a world government called the Human Federation, a democratic inter-stellar technocracy with a contributionist or gifting economy as its method of commerce, meaning there is no money in cirulation and all goods are freely given to anyone who contributes time and labour back into the economy. This civilization is inspired by Technocracy Inc. and the Resource Based Economy. Although a fusion of the two, it incorporates other idealisms into one unique theory called 'New Humanism'. This theory was implemented during the December Revolutions of 2099, when the Human Federation was officially established. 'The Foundation' is the secretive governing body of the Human Federation. The government serves to bring together all of the elements and sectors of production, distribution and recycling into one homogenous management bureaucracy spanning the entire planet. It is not a traditional government in the sense that its purpose is not to shape civilization by the application of laws to society but instead it has fixed laws that are changeable only with the consent of a very large majority of the citizenship. All laws are merely a mode of operation for the economy and certain applications of the sciences for the betterment of humans and thus it is seen as inefficient to change laws unless there are objective and reasonable grounds for this purpose. There are no coercive methods of execution of laws as most laws regulate the economy, and there is no law enforcement service except internal information gathering commissions that inspect various sectors and production establishments of the economy. Although seen as a dystopia by many, it is unrivaled in its application of the sciences to construct the best world possible for all citizens. It is utopian in nature and a union of all people regardless of their distinguishing cleavages. The people are a strong evolutionary improvement on humans but are still considered humans in composition. By this it is meant that all diseases, both genetic and non-genetic, have been eradicated and there exist cures for all known diseases except those weaponised by non-human entities. Most, if not all, humans are greatly satisfied with their lives because education services aim to alter the makeup of citizens genetically and neurologically in order to allow a 'sense of bliss' in life. This is not done through medical procedures but instead by rigorous physical education and knowledge of the self programmes, such as meditation and yoga, from first enrolment, which occurs at Earth age of 5. Humans are known to live up to or more than 1000 Earth years of age if they maintain their bodies properly. It is a known universal fact amongst the population that the bodily life does not end when the body ceases working but instead all people believe in an immortal essence tied into the geometric quantum continuum. Hence, fear is not known amongst the people and is a contributing factor to 'eternal bliss'. The economy is an idealist merger of technocracy and contributionism. All goods are free from exchange. There is no currency in circulation and everyone, proven they contribute to the economy with labour or knowledge, may take any offered good and attain it as personal property. The government organizes the production of all goods and services, as well as distribution and recycling. There may be an official request by any citizen for the government to construct a production establishment. The Federal Armed Services are the official armed force of the Human Federation. They are composed of three tiers: (Tier 3) The Planetary Guard, which is a standard guarding force that every planet has; (Tier 2) The Marine Corps, which is a spaceship-borne rapid reaction force implemented to invade planets and reinforce already colonized planets and their Planetary Guard in times of crisis; and (Tier 1) The Commando Force which is a special operations type force designated for special missions in any domain, the least numerous of the three tiers. All tiers have independent land, water and air-space capabilities meaning that they are equiped with standardized equipment and starships which they may lend to or jointly operate with another tier. Conscription is standardized for males and females but is only for a short period of time. All conscripts serve with their Planetary Guard for a period of three Earth years. They develop skills in the Guard which assist them in their future employment. Conscripts are rarely called up. Government The Constitution of the Human Federation Government is the supreme law of the polity and applies to all governmental affairs and citizens. The Unified Legal Code is code mandated by the constitution to regulate all affairs in the domain of the 'human commons'; it is amended through an Act of Government (Federal Governement). Government in the Human Federation occurs on three levels: Federal, Planetary and City. The Foundation is rumoured to be the true governing body of the Federation by governing with influence. It is said that the Foundation is composed of full Commando Force members who have mastered the 'art of life', as well as being some of the oldest humans ever to live, and now voluntarily serve as advisors to a council-type executive government which controls the Commando Force with influence, technology and by selective standards of recruitment into the force. Constitution The Human Federal Government is the name of the government which has the following Culture Economy Defense